


Comfort

by synnamon_glaze



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Crying, Fluff, I know this series came out years ago but I've only recently started watching it, Light Angst, M/M, implied tsukkiyama, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnamon_glaze/pseuds/synnamon_glaze
Summary: Yamaguchi is upset over Karasuno's loss against Aoba Johsai.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the 24th and 25th episode of the first season.

10 o’clock in the evening, the night Karasuno returned from their match against Aoba Johsai, Tsukishima heard his cell phone vibrate on his night stand. He didn’t want to pick up. Though he couldn’t sleep, he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone right now. He let the phone buzz on the table until it became quiet. A minute later, his cell started buzzing again. He sighed heavily and snatched the phone up.

“...Who is it?” he asked with no mask on his irritation.

“Ah, Tsukishima-kun! I’m so glad you picked up! Is Tadashi with you?” It was Yamaguchi’s mom. Tsukishima sat up in his bed and put his glasses on. Why would Yamaguchi’s mom be calling him asking for her son so late at night. “Ukai-san said you’d all be returning by 9 at the latest, but Tadashi hasn’t come home yet… please tell me he’s with you.”

“No… I don’t know where he is.” holding the phone between his shoulder and his face, Tsukishima rushed to pull his shoes and jacket on. “I’m going out to look for him now.”

Yamaguchi was a reasonable person, but right after that tremendous loss against Aoba Johsai and his fluke as the pinch server, he was probably taking it just as hard as everyone else. Tsukishima didn’t have to look long. On his way to check the school, he passed a playground where he heard a metallic creaking sound. Yamaguchi was there, sitting on a swing and kicking the mulch under his feet.

“It’s a little late to be playing outside.” Tsukishima said as walked up behind the boy, Yamaguchi jumped and turned his head. His eyes were pink and puffy. He’d clearly been crying.

“Tsukki, you scared me…” he sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He was still in his volleyball uniform and his bag was sitting on a bench nearby. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re in no position to be asking _me_ that. Your parents are worried about you.” Tsukishima sat down in the swing next to him and looked up at the sky.

“My mom called you, didn’t she? Sorry to trouble you like this.” Yamaguchi smiled and laughed, but it was weak and sad. Tsukishima didn’t say anything. The moon was a crescent, allowing the stars to shine more brightly. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky he could see.

“Are you going to beat yourself up over this?” Tsukishima asked, looking at Yamaguchi again to see him quivering slightly and staring down at his feet.

“I can’t help but think… if I hadn’t missed that serve, we could’ve pulled ahead. If I’d made that serve, maybe we would’ve won…” his voice was shaking. His hair hid his face, but Tsukishima could see tears dripping into his lap. “I’m s-sorry, Tsukki…”

Tsukishima sighed and stood up from the swing. “You’re a mess.” He grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and pulled him up into a standing position, in which he proceeded to wrap his arms around the boy and hug him. Yamaguchi’s tears faltered for moment. Tsukki’s hugs were very few and far between. It seemed he saved them for moments like this, when it really mattered. He didn’t need to say anything, his actions spoke for him.

Yamaguchi lifted his arms and returned the embrace. He rested his forehead on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

After a couple of minutes, the boy calmed down. He didn't want to let go, but he knew his parents would still be worried about him. It was time to leave.

“Thanks, Tsukki.” He let go and smiled at the blonde, who wouldn't look him in the eye. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but it seemed his face was flushed. It seemed he may have been embarrassed.

“Don't mention it… I mean that literally.” Tsukishima picked up Yamaguchi’s bag from the bench and slung it over his shoulder. “I'm walking you home. Let's go.”

The two boys walked from the playground to Yamaguchi's house in silence. It was a bit unsettling for Tsukishima, who was accustomed to his friend filling the silence with idle talk. Yamaguchi was just quietly looking up at the sky. It seemed he wasn’t quite over it yet, but he was a resilient person, he’d bounce back soon enough. They all would.


End file.
